Pitch Black Pleasure
by x.Arcanine.x
Summary: Pitch meets Jack at his pond, and things get hot for the boy of frost. Jack is 19, Pitch is 27! Yaoi, limes, sex! You have been warned!


Woo! First BlackIce fic! I hope you all enjoy it! The whole thing is actually an RP from Omegle that I modified to be a story!

I do not own the characters!

* * *

Jack Frost was happily gliding around the small town of Burgess one cold night, and decided to go to his pond for a while. Creating beautiful patterns of swirling frost with his staff, he laughed happily.

"This will never get old." He said, little did he know he was not by himself. In the forest, Pitch Black was enjoying the darkness of the new moon. The sudden sound of Jack's familiar voice hit his ears, making him smirk. Walking forward, he snapped a twig to get the newest Guardian's attention. Jack whipped around and aimed his staff at Pitch's chest.

"Stay back Pitch!" He snapped

"Oh no need to be defensive boy, I believe you were the one who disturbed me from my trance deep within the forest with you prancing around like a mindless fool." He said mockingly.

"Ha! Pitch, this is my job, so I suggest you shut your mouth and crawl back into your hole! You know I can beat you!" He snapped back.

"Now,now, I see you've forgotten, I can see through your fears my boy, so be careful with that careless tongue of yours." He said circling around Jack. The boy shudders as he feels Pitch's eyes roaming his body.

"Stop Pitch! You don't scare me!" He said evenly making the man chuckle.

"You're not very good at lying Jack." He said as he lifted Jack's face with his fingers. The heat that Pitch radiated made Jack shiver in excitement.

"S-stop!"

"Oh please Jack, I mean no harm to you, believe me." Pitch purred.

"Ha! No harm? That-thats all you ever do!" Jack yelled in disbelief.

"I know there's something that you desire, tell me, it will be our little secret." The older spirit whispered, his warm breath sending shocks down Jack's body.

"I... I... N-nothing..."

"Silly boy." He said looking at Jack.

"Your innocence, my oh my how I'd love to destroy that." He whispered harshly.

"Pitch, I... How did you... Why me?" Jack asked confused, but hopeful. Pitch just laughed.

"Oh maybe its that charming personality or maybe that angelic face. Hmm I'm not sure." He said whispering in Jack's ear from behind while holding the younger boy's shoulders. Jack shuddered as Pitch's hot breath sent pin pricks down his spine once more.

"Pitch, I... You..." He stuttered, breath taken away. Pitch's face moved forward to Jack, his cheek on the younger Guardian's.

"What do you desire?"

"You" Jack whispers, lust clear in his tone.

"Me?" Pitch asked "Be specific, what do you want me to do Jack?" He asked teasingly.

"I want you to... To give me pleasure, make me cum. I... I want you t-to take me." He whispered back, making Pitch smirk.

"If thats what you want, then so be it. Shall we do it here? in the middle of the forest?"

Jack dropped his staff, showing that he was powerless to Pitch.

"Anywhere you want."

"Oh so desperate, so enthusiastic. Tell me how did it feel through all these years to be alone and finally found someone as lonely as you?" He asked as his hand traveled over Jack's upper body. He turns to face the Nightmare King and looks into his golden eyes.

"Enough talking Pitch!" He growled as he stood on his tip toes and kissed the taller man. Pitch kissed back desperately, sending shocks through his body. He truly never felt this before. Jack gasped as Pitch's heat nearly burned him. He arched his back, bushing his body against Pitch's eagerly, but Pitch pushed Jack's body against the closest tree being careful not to break the kiss. Jack felt his pants tightening as the heat pooled in his groin. He groaned and wrapped his arms behind Pitch's neck.

"Mmm." He moaned as Pitch's left hand traveled over Jack's front then to his erection, pressing his palm against it while his tongue pushed inside the younger boy's mouth. Jack moaned into the kiss while wrestling tongues with the older spirit. Pitch harassed Jack's already hard erection, making it twitch. Breaking the kiss, Jack pushed into his hand and moaned his pleasure.

"P-Pitch! Ah! M-more! Fa-faster!" Jack begged, and Pitch slowly moves his hand up and down teasing Jack, clouding him with pleasure.

"Ah! Shit!" Jack yelled, dragging his hands down Pitch's body, reaching his erection. He rubbed and squeezed it gently, his touch adding a thin layer of frost to gather over Pitch's crotch.

"Ahhh" Pitch moaned as the coolness seeped into the fabric of his pants. Bringing his hands back up to Pitch's chest, he grabbed a hold of the man's cloak as his hand moved faster. Watching the frosty boy moan and beg just turned him on even more.

"Sh-shit! Pitch, I'm going to cum!" Jack yelled as he threw his head back, closing his eyes as the sheer ecstasy coursed through his body. Feeling Jack cum on his palm, he removed it and teasingly licked his hand. Jack sighed and kissed the older man, tasting himself on Pitch's lips. He pulled away and kneeled down, pulling Jack's pants and boxers off and took the teen's shaft in his mouth.

"P-Pitch! Fuck yes!" Jacked yelled as he felt the warmth of Pitch's mouth on his manhood. He slowly licked Jack's erection pulling back only to tease the boy.

"You're already hard again! Oh my!" Pitch used his free hand to grab Jack's ass as he sucks the younger boy off, inserting a finger inside the boy's entrance.

"AH! Yes!" Jack hissed as the other man's hand squeezed his ass and his finger slipped into his entrance, then two searching for his that bundle of nerves that will make him scream. Jack winced at the feeling. It was not painful, just strange, and he shouted out when Pitch found his spot.

"My oh my, this isn't even the main course Jack." Pitch said looking at the boy's expression.

"D-Don't tease!" He grumbled at the man. Pitch felt the younger boy cum inside his mouth, so he eagerly swallowed it, then licked his lips and stood up, taking off Jack's hoodie.

"I need you Pitch! Now!" Jack groaned.

"So desperate, but we must not rush Jack, I don't want this to end too quickly." Pitch smirked.

"Fine then." Jack said with a smirk of his own. He turned the man around to be against the tree.

"Your turn then." He cooed as he knelt down and released Pitch's erection from the confines of his pants and eagerly took it into his slightly cool mouth.

"Ohh" Pitch moaned tugging jack's hair and thrusting his hips. Jack gagged a little bit, but soon got used to Pitch's length and wrapped his tongue around it, teasing the sensitive veins as he sucked hard. Pitch tried to hold himself back, but Jack's cold mouth against his erection was just too much to handle. Jack pulled back and teased the sensitive head, swallowing down the precum like it was his lifeline. He then dipped back down on Pitch, humming a bit to create vibrations. The Nightmare King couldn't handle this, he moved his head back as he moaned, feeling himself getting closer as he gazed at Jack pleasing him. Jack looked up, his blue eyes meeting Pitch's gold ones as he sucked harder, wanting to hear more of the man's delicious moans. Thrusting his hips against the boy's cold mouth, tugging his hair and arching his back, he came and shuddered, panting and gasping for air. Eagerly, Jack swallowed it all, then cleaned what was left and stood up to face Pitch, his blue eyes full of lust and need as Pitch caught his breath. Pitch dragged the boy close to him and kissed him desperately, then pulls back.

"Are you ready for the main course?"

"Definitely." Jack said huskily.

"As you wish." Pitch said, then pushed Jack against the tree and wrapped the boy's legs aroud his hips. Jack moaned as Pitch rubbed himself at his entrance, the warmth making him nearly drool. Pitch pushed himself inside the boy's tight entrance, thrusting in and out slowly. Jack shouted out in pain at first, but it soon turned into shouts of pleasure as Pitch hit his spot repeatedly. The man moaned as he saw Jack's reaction to what was happening, inspiring him to go harder and faster.

"Fuck Pitch! Yes! Ah, yes!" He shouted then bit down on Pitch's neck. Pitch moaned Jack's name as he felt his orgasm coming, and Jack came hard, his seed spilling all over Pitch's stomach. He smashed his lips onto the older man's as he felt Pitch twitch inside him. He came inside the boy, panting from his previous orgasm. He felt Jack's cum on his stomach and he slammed his tongue inside the boy's mouth. Eagerly kissing back, Jack moaned as the warmth spread through him, making him feel sleepy and content.

"For an innocent Guardian, you're not bad."

"Thanks." Jack panted, blushing a bit at the compliment.

"Hmm, what would the other Guardians think of you, you naughty boy?" Pitch smirked.

"Tell them and this won't happen ever again!" He whispered in Pitch's ear.

"Someone's feisty." He said as he stared at the naked boy's body, illuminated by the moonlight, 'The boy is beautiful,' he thought. Blushing at the man's gaze, Jack licked his lips and smirked.

"Only for you." He said.

"You're mine Jack Frost."

"Always." He smiled.


End file.
